The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpuff Girls' evil counterparts. They usually attack The Powerpuff Girls. Their personalities are exactly the same as of The Rowdyruff Boys when they were little. They are one of the main villians/recurr characters. They often appear in every Season. They fall nervously in love with The Rowdyrunk Boys (their counterparts), during one of their crimes in a Season 4 episode "A Punky Couple". In some episodes and movies, they act as anti-heroes. Often, in most of their movie appearances, they are anti-heroes. Despite being villians, they are shown to be anti-heroes at times, also being starred in their very own movie, A Punky Adventure. Though, they are can be even more violent playing in episodes, taking more of their villianry role. They appear in the PPGz, History They were created by Oppressor Plutonium, due to the fact he was hated The Powerpuff Girls' vitories of saving the world. So he created his own girls, to have role to destroy them. He used salt, vinegar, and everything nasty, with the special ingrient of Chemical X. It then created the Powerpunk Girls. Oppressor Plutonium named them and their group and moved out from Viletown to Townsville, and became next-door neighbors of The Powerpuff Girls. As their father told them, their long-term goal is to destroy The Powerpuff Girls, as they crashed with each other. Soon in their debuted, they attended the same school as The Powerpuff Girls. They are main/recurr villains as they appear in every season. Their names are Berserk (the self-proclaim leader and the smart girl), Brat (the dimwitted perky/sassy girl), and Brute (the mean-spirited destructive and sometimes immature girl). They also have elements of their made, Berserk (everything nasty), Brat (salt), and Brute (vinegar). They are also rivals with their counterpart, Blossom & Berserk, Bubbles and Brat, and Buttercup and Brute. They try to destroy The Powerpuff Girls several times, but often fails. They were meant to be in the first series, but due to the effects of The Powerpuff Girls movie, they never appear in the actual show, only appearing in the comic stripe. Though; fans have a big interest in the evil girls, that they are confirmed that they will appear in the second series, playing a different story than the comic stripe and the actual show. ''The Powerpuff Girls Z: Adventure Heroes!'' They appear in the series, as recurr versions. They also are anti-PPGZ. Their role is unconfirm yet. Team Members Berserk The leader of the Powerpunk Girls and the counterpart of Blossom. Berserk wears a deep red dress with the same shoes as The Powerpuff Girls when they were still young. While Blossom's bow on her headband is neatly tied, Berserk's bows is not. Berserk is consider to be the "shy one" of the group. While Blossom tries to plays peacemaker between her sisters, Berserk can care less playing peacemaker and is usually is the one who starts the fights. Her special power is similar to Blossom's Ice Breathe: Spit Breathe. She is somewhat bossy, and meanie. Her quiet personality is first shown in "My Special Pageant Puff", where she didn't speak for almost the whole episode, until near the end of the episode, only getting one speaking line. She is rude, brave, and somewhat smart. It is shown when Berserk enters a play, Blossom will panic usually, became Blossom gets really uncomfortable when around her. Her boyfriend is Brock, and unlike Blossom and Brick's relationship, Berserk and Brock don't have an on/off relationship whatsoever. Berserk often bothers her sisters, with her smarts, much to their annoyance. Berserk also is quite attached to her father, Oppessor Plutonium. Berserk is somewhat of a tomboy, due to actions. Her element is everything nasty. Brat The sassy one of the group. As of being Bubbles counterpart, she is the rowdy and is oboxious of the group as opposed to Bubbles quiet and cuteness. She is also consider to be the most cutest of them. Unlike Bubbles kindness, Brat is rather spoil. She enjoys talking back to people making her a sassy personality. Brat enjoys shopping for clothes and awesome stuff. Brat is a troublemaker, even for a seven year old (age goes up in Seasons). Her clothing is a deep blue tanktop with a black skirt with rose mary stockings and black shoes. Her accesories are blue bows to hold her long blonde pigtails and wears blue bracelets and yellow blacelets. Her rival is Bubbles, and is annoy by her crying. In a Season 3 episode, it is reveal she wants a love interest, jealous by the attention of love at school. Her signature color is deep red. Her special move is speaking Scottish, Southern, and Russian. Brat is very vain of her appearance, which includes her hair. She tins to be fashionable as in some episodes she wears different outfits. Brat often has a perky attitude. She is known to be very dim-witted, but far more than Boomer. Her boyfriend is Beck, and like Bubbles and Boomer's relationship, they are very open about their relationship by expressing their feelings. Brat cares about Beck a lot as shown in An Enemy In Need. Her hair hair is seen to be the longest of the girls. Her element is salt. Brute The toughest and the nasiest of group. She Buttercup's counterpart, and destructive one. Brute is highly tomboyish, you can tell by her looks. She is mean-spirited, sometimes ruthless, and unkind. She isn't too different from Buttercup, by both shaking having aggressive nature and being hotheaded. One difference between Buttercup and Brute is that Buttercup easily gets disgusted what Brute enjoys to do. Unlike Buttercup, Brute never says sorry for her actions to her sisters, as Buttercup however (sometimes) does. Brute wears a black jumpsuit with a green spike belt with spike bracelets. She wears green stockings with black boots. She can be clever and tricky. Her signature color is deep green. Her special is lighting attacks. Her gross side is first shown in "My Special Pageant Puff" where her sister, Berserk, invited her, she can watch her play, which made things worst since Brute chooing her snot, and snoring in her sleep, revealing she can be immature. Her boyfriend is Bert, as their relationship is far more open than Buttercup and Butch's relationship. Brute is known to greedy, hotheaded to the bone, and consider a "bad girl". Her element is vinegar. Love Feelings for The Rowdyrunk Boys The Powerpunk Girls develope crushes on The Rowdyrunk Boys when they first met. Both teams first meet in a Season 4 episode, "A Punky Couple" (an episode oringal going to appear in the First series, but due to budget episodes for The Powerpuff Girls Movie, this episode was never made), during a crime for The Rowdyrunk Boys and both teams fall in love. They do team up with their boyfriends in some episodes to destroy The PPGs and The RRBs. Their relationships are: Brock + Berserk Beck + Brat Bert + Brute They are show to really love each other in a puppy dog way. They both have something in common. Songs Related To The Powerpunk Girls Tik Tok- Berserk So What- Brat My World- Brute A Punky Couple This was suppose to be an episode in the first series, but due to budgeting issues, this episode never aired. This episode was meant to be for The Powerpunk Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys to fall in love, but due to the amount of many fans wanted The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to be together, they added a new trio in the second series, to be The Powerpunk Girls's male counterparts (The Rowdyrunk Boys). When The Powerpunk Girls were on their crimes, The Powerpuff Girls try to stop them. The Powerpuff Girls wonder why The Rowdyruff Boys weren't here right now, until The Rowdyruff Boys suddenly show up engaged in a battle with The Rowdyrunk Boys. After a long battle between The RRBs and The RRNKs, The Powerpunk Girls meet The Rowdyrunk Boys and both teams fell in love with their counterparts. Wishing to meet each other again, The Rowdyrunk Boys attend school with them, and develop a relationship. Soon enough, they team up to fight The Powerpuff Girls & Rowdyruff Boys. This is scheudle to be an hour-special. Artwork 200px-2008-7-27-1.jpg|Cheerleader Powerpunks Ven_con_nosotras_____by_YokoKinawa.png|Fan-Artwork 1265516092_2255_full.gif|In their movie Category:Villians Category:Girls Category:Powerpunk Girls Category:Teams